


The Princess Who Saved Herself

by n_nami



Series: 31 Cockles AUs in 31 days [15]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Rapunzel AU, fairy tale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:56:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_nami/pseuds/n_nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Jensen/Misha stories - a new installment is posted every day throughout January 2015.</p><p>Nr. 15: Misha's intention is to save the princess, when it turns out the princess doesn't need saving at all, but her Prince Charming is... well, charming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Princess Who Saved Herself

**Author's Note:**

> Title borrowed from another great [Jonathan Coulton song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T9KvA2eWjwY).

When Misha reaches the local watering hole, it's already midnight, but he is two seconds away from starving.

“Hey, fella, what can I get ya?” the bartender asks him as he sits down and shakes his traveling coat off his shoulders.

“Hey, I'd like a beer and your famous pork roast, please,” Misha smiles at her.

“Ah, Flavius sent you?” she grins. “The guy from the hostelry down the street?”

“Yes, um, I just booked a room with him and he recommended you.”

“Alright, comin' right up,” she winks, then vanishes into the kitchen to pass on the order.

Misha looks around in the meantime, takes in the locals who eye him suspiciously from one of the tables in the corner, and the musician playing what looks like a ukulele while singing. There are still quite a lot of people around, given the time, and yet Misha can't see any other traveling folk.

“So, long day?” the bartender interrupts his train of thought and goes on to fill a mug of beer for him.

“Long week,” Misha sighs. “Came all the way from the east.”

“Just to visit our kingdom? You're here for the wedding, aren't you?”

“The wedding? What wedding?” Misha frowns and accepts the stone mug with a grateful nod.

She raises an eyebrow. “Our king has arranged a marriage for the princess, which is planned in three days.”

“I see,” Misha nods. “I, uh. I heard there was a princess to be saved here, to be honest. So that's not true, then?”

She snorts in amusement. “Don't worry. Princess Genevieve has always been underestimated, but she'll deal with this her way. I mean, you hear all these stories from other kingdoms, right? Where the princesses manage to free themselves out of arrangements like this. And after what happened in the kingdom Far, Far Away...” she shrugs, then tilts her head. “You know.”

“Yeah, I know. So you're pretty sure this wedding isn't happening anyway?” Misha takes a sip of the very good, rich beer, trying to seem like he isn't disappointed. No matter where he goes, he just can't find a princess he can be a hero for. Fairytales are truly rubbish, and set a high bar for real-life, everyday heroes. It's a pity, really.

“No one is expecting this wedding to happen. Everyone and their mother knows the princess is in love with her best friend,” the bartender laughs.

“Oh, I see. And what about the groom?” Misha inquires. Maybe there is something to this story that still makes it worth traveling to the kingdom's capital tomorrow.

“Her Prince Charming?” the bartender whistles appreciatively. “Let me tell you, she must be really in love with her best friend, because that man... I'd gladly take him if she doesn't want him.”

“Huh,” Misha says.

A minute later, his food is served, and he is too busy devouring the delicious pork roast to dwell on the conversation. Nonetheless, he decides to travel on.

***

After arriving and booking a – shamelessly overpriced – room, Misha tours the city, checks out the local specialties, and generally watches as the capital prepares for a wedding.

There are colorful decorations, little flags with the king's banner, and huge drapes on every high wall around.I It's a beauty to behold.

Since 'everybody' is so sure that this wedding isn't happening, Misha checks out the inner castle and makes a plan for the night.

***

Getting into the royal family's living quarters shouldn't be as easy as it is, but then again, Misha has a lot of experience. He stows his equipment back into his satchel and quietly makes his way down the hall to seek the princess' room.

He's just on his way past the bathroom when he hears that someone is in there.

Misha presses himself into an alcove in the wall, holds his breath, and waits.

Out walks what must be Prince Charming, because the king is way older, and definitely not as hot. The Prince has light brown hair, a soft-looking beard and plush lips that give Misha ideas – not to mention the physique of a God, trained muscles bulging under his pajamas and an ass that Misha has to stare after.

The bartender was right, if the Princess doesn't want to marry him, then she must really be in love.

Something about the Prince's behavior makes Misha look closer, though.

He looks up and down the hallway, waits for a couple seconds, makes sure that the guards aren't on their way, and then knocks on a door.

Misha watches, holding his breath.

It's the princess who answers the door and shoos her groom into her room.

This whole thing just got interesting, Misha thinks, and switches to the alcove across the hallway to listen through the wall, which is thinner there.

Since it's the dead of night, the castle is very quiet so, with some effort, Misha can understand what they are saying.

“What did you want to talk to me about?” The prince asks.

“The wedding. I'm sorry, but I just can't do it.”

She sounds sincere and hurt, and Misha's heart breaks for her.

“But you know what our parents agreed on. There's nothing we can do!”

And despite his insistence, the prince sounds apologetic, too.

“But... there has to be a way. I don't want to cause a ruckus like the princesses from you-know-where--” eye-rolling implied, Misha thinks, “-- I just want our parents to call it off. Like, they don't deem us fit to rule the kingdom together.”

Misha stops listening in, then, because he's got a plan. Or, like, ten percent of a plan.

He knocks on the door, the same knocking pattern he's seen the prince use before.

It's quiet in the princess' room for a long moment, but then he can hear soft pads of two sets of feet on the floor, which is followed by the door being opened just enough so the princess can eye him. Misha waves awkwardly.

“Who're you?” she whispers, seeming shocked and angry.

“Here to help, m’lady,” Misha answers as quiet as possible, then bows to show his respect.

She opens the door a bit wider, but it's still just her beautiful face, framed by brown locks. “Help with what?”

“Help you cancel the wedding,” Misha smiles down at her and winks.

“What... how..?” a male voice hisses from behind the door, then the door is suddenly yanked open, and a huge hand grabs Misha's collar and pulls him into the room.

Then he's face to face with Prince Charming for the first time, stunning green eyes blazing at him in righteous anger. “How dare you?”

“Please don't call the guards,” Misha stammers out. “Listen, I'm really here to help. I heard you talking, through the wall, and I really--”

“Who are you?” The prince demands.

“My name is Misha.”

“And why would you help us?”

“Well,” Misha shrugs, and eventually reaches up to peel the prince's fingers from his lapel. His fingers are thick and a bit rough, and Misha maybe takes his time freeing himself. “For the fame and the fortune, obviously. I'm a traveling hero.”

“Oh, golly, another Flynn Ryder,” the prince rolls his eyes. “You guys think you're so special, huh? Traveling around causing only trouble. Burglars, is what you are.”

“Uh, no, actually,” Misha throws in. “I heard that the princess here is actually in love with her best friend, and as long as there's something in it for me, I'd be willing to pull a few stunts for you.”

The prince eyes him suspiciously, then turns to his fiancée. “Are you? In love with Duchess Danneel?”

Princess Genevieve gives him an apologetic look and nods.

“Wow. Didn't see that one coming,” the prince mumbles, shaking his head. When he notices that she tries to start another apology, he waves her off. “No need to apologize. I know how it is. You just don't always get what you want, even if you're the princess or prince of a kingdom.”

It's quiet for a short moment, and Misha searches for words, as does the princess, who looks like she still wants to tell the prince something.

“How do we know we can trust you?” the princess instead squints at Misha.

“You don’t,” Misha shrugs. “But I promise, you can. I mean, I could easily go out there and tell anyone who's interested that the prince visited the princess' chambers before the wedding.”

“They wouldn't believe you,” the prince glares.

Misha smiles lopsidedly, refusing to be intimidated by his height and his muscles and... he decides not to dwell on any more of the prince's physical features before he loses his mind. “I can be very convincing. But I don't want to blackmail you, here. I want to offer my services.”

The prince's features soften as he gives in. “So, what's your plan, then?”

“I don't, exactly, um.” Misha shakes his head and looks at them expectantly.

“You got nothing,” the prince says in disbelief, his words dripping sarcasm. “Oh, that's great. Just great. I can't even tell you how helpful you're being.”

“Wait,” Princess Genevieve interrupts them. “Hold on, maybe... we want to discredit each other, in a way that will make our parents call off the wedding, right? What if one of the guards finds, say, the groom in bed with another man?”

Misha gapes at her.

“Well, that would be a slap in the face to your parents, seeing as I'm staying here,” the prince shakes his head. “But it's a nice setup for you, too, Genevieve. If the kingdom is accepting of this, or generally doesn't mind all that much, you can reveal your relationship – if you want, of course. I mean, you two are together, aren't you?”

“Yes, of course,” Princess Genevieve smiles. “It's way too easy to hide things like this. So, Misha, would this be something you're interested in?”

Misha can only stare and nod. “Any chance I get to make out with Prince Charming? Yes, please.”

That's when said Prince starts chuckling. “What? You're unbelievable.”

Misha shrugs and laughs with him.

Genevieve shushes them. “Guys, it's still the middle of the night and we need to be quiet, alright?”

They both nod, but suddenly, the mood is a lot lighter between them.

“So you wouldn't mind?” Misha inquires again to make sure.

“Dude, I'm gay,” Prince Charming smirks. “I've been sold into this engagement just the way Genevieve was.”

“And I knew that Jensen is gay, for the record,” Princess Genevieve adds. “Which I thought would be bearable, you know? At least we wouldn't have to sleep with each other and could have our affairs on the side. But yesterday... let's just say Dee and I had a conversation that left me pretty crestfallen, and I realized that I needed a way out of this.”

“Don't worry, we'll get you both out of this,” Misha reassures them. “Uh, may I ask, since it would be easier, if I could just call you-- I mean, I respect your rank and all that, but I--”

“I'm Genevieve,” the princess says.

“Call me Jensen,” the prince adds. “We're in this together.”

“Alright,” Misha nods, then smiles to himself. This is getting better by the second.

***

They plot some more, especially Genevieve's official reaction to them being found out, and an hour later, Misha is going to Jensen's room with him. Jensen, as it turns out, it actually quite nice and funny, once he's loosened up some.

As Misha slips off his coat and drapes it in the entrance to the room as if it was haphazardly pulled off and thrown to the side in a lustful haze, he grins. He slips out of his boots and kicks them into the corner beside the door.

Jensen undresses beside his bed and leaves his pajamas in a puddle of fabric on the floor. “What?” he asks with a smile as he slides under the covers of the bed, unfortunately before Misha can get a good look at his naked body.

“Nothing, it's just... I came here to rescue a princess, and instead, I find out all of this, and it's even better than I imagined,” Misha admits.

“I get that you're into both men and women, right?”

“Yes,” Misha nods, then pulls his white linen shirt off to leave it in a trail to the bed.

“No, leave the pants first,” Jensen lips curl into an adorable lopsided smirk. “I usually go for the pants before the shirt.”

“As you wish,” Misha answers amused, then throws the shirt in the vague vicinity of the bed, before pulling off his worn leather pants to place them in-between, leaving him only in his underwear. And so what if he's putting on a bit of a show.

Jensen's eyes take him in from head to toe and back, and Misha has the feeling that he likes what he sees. “Hey, if we want to be authentic, we should both be naked in bed,” he says with a wink.

“We should, yeah,” Misha grins, then drops his underwear without shame and slips into bed beside Jensen. “For the sake of authenticity.”

“The bed should also look like two people really had sweaty man-sex in it, like for hours, if you know what I mean,” Jensen rolls over to face him.

“I do,” Misha nods as seriously as he can manage. “It should also sport a few wet spots, for the really slow guards or maidens or whoever comes in here first thing in the morning.”

“The maid, with a washing bowl,” Jensen confirms with another smirk, then reaches tentatively for Misha's hair, runs his fingers through it, waiting for any objections or other reasons that it's not okay for Misha – who is far from protesting. Jensen chuckles again. “We'll probably scar her for life.”

“Nah, she's gonna love the image of two very attractive men having sex,” Misha shivers when Jensen's fingers trail down over his jaw and neck to track his spine under the covers.

“Well, then, let's make it believable?” Jensen suggests and shifts closer, his lips spit-slick and inviting, begging to be kissed.

“Absolutely,” Misha breathes out, feeling his heart flutter with nervousness and his stomach churn with butterflies trapped in it. Then he leans in to kiss Prince Charming, and the third feeling that is threatening to make his ribcage burst is the one that makes him think this won't be the last time he gets to have this. Far from the last time.

Afterwards, Jensen lies beside him, spent and happy with streaks of come on his belly, and chuckles breathlessly. “You know, we never discussed your payment for all of this.”

Misha rolls onto his side, takes in the gloriously disheveled state of Jensen, and grins. “Correct me if I'm wrong here, but I think I got exactly what I wanted.”

Jensen mirrors the grin and kisses him.


End file.
